1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to both a pattern generating method and an apparatus for generating a character symbol pattern.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in a recording device such as a printer or the like, there has been provided a device for generating a character pattern in which rotation, enlargement, or reduction of a character can be performed without compromising the quality of the printed character. Such a pattern is called an outline font. A character pattern is not stored as a dot image but rather, as data in the form of coordinates indicative of the outline of the character pattern is stored.
To generate a character pattern, the coordinate data is read out and the outline of the character pattern is formed by generating a straight line or a curve for a portion between the individual coordinate data or by generating curves which can approximate a plurality of coordinate data groups, and the inside of the outline is painted by dots. In the case of printing by a dot image generated from the pattern generating apparatus, a high quality character can be obtained for an image which has been rotated, enlarged, reduced, or the like.
However, in the case of connecting a different printer to such a kind of pattern generating apparatus, no problem occurs if their print resolutions are equal but if the resolution of the printer is different from that of the pattern generating apparatus, a size of character printed becomes variable. To prevent such a problem, hitherto, a pattern generating apparatus (means) having a individual outline font must be prepared for every different recording device.
A conventional color printer has been constructed in a manner such that three color inks of yellow, magenta, and cyan, or four color inks including a black ink also are mixed on a storing medium by changing a ratio for the designated color data, thereby recording in the designated color.
However, in general, since such an output device doesn't have color correcting means, there is a drawback such that in spite of the fact that the same color was designated, the color of the character displayed on a CRT and the color of the character which was output by the output device differ.